


Scratch

by zippu



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, character death? ? it's a canon death though so--, happy end tho, i can't hold all these feelings for this kid and i just needed to write something for him im sorry, implied self harm, lots of angst mmm, missing kings and return of kings spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zippu/pseuds/zippu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red – the color of fire. It was a beautiful passionate color but it wasn’t something he could claim as his own. No matter how many times he scratched, the suffocating feeling in his chest wouldn’t subside. The burn mark on his chest was a reminder of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write something a bit more happier for my first fic here but my hands said no whoops;;;
> 
> I wrote this on a whim and it's currently unbeta'd but hopefully it's satisfactory! I hope y'all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it <3

Red – the color of fire. It was a beautiful passionate color but it wasn’t something he could claim as his own. 

Scratch.

No matter how many times he scratched the suffocating feeling in his chest wouldn’t subside. The burn mark on his chest was a reminder of that.

Scratch.

‘Don’t think, just work.’ He forced his body on autopilot in attempt to keep his mind occupied on something. Anything. It never really worked out but he continued to try anyways. Hopefully no one would comment about it.

Scratch.

It got worse whenever he saw them. 

“No blood. No bone. No ash.” 

How many times has he heard that chant cut through the silence? It was annoying. Just annoying. He couldn’t understand it. He never has and he never will.

Scratch.

They started to notice it. It had started with the captain.

“It's inevitable,” he supposed – he wasn’t someone who could be easily fooled. They eventually “patched” him up with some medicine and gauzes. 

“How laughable.” He thought to himself. 

If something as simple as medicine could cure him, everything would have been much easier. So much easier.

Scratch.

“Suoh Mikoto is dead.” 

Scratch, scratch. 

He sneered at the pitiful form of his “best friend.” To think that the death of a single king could cause the bright-passionate red to dull – it was idiotic… Yet for some reason the itch on his chest was much worse than before.

‘Don’t think. Just work.’

Scratch

“I hope you fucking die.” 

The vibrant red was back – it was still a bit muddy but he could tell that it was coming back. He didn’t admit it but the itch was slightly better. By no means did it completely disappear, but it seemed to be a little more bearable. 

Scratch.

He could tell that the captain’s sword was cracking. Of course it would, it was naïve to think that a king could get away with the murder of another king. 

“How pointless.” He would repeat to himself.

But whenever he saw an additional crack his eyes wavered. It reminded him of the dull, lifeless red from before. He hated it.

Scratch.

“Suoh Mikoto is dead.” He sneered. The string of insults and yelling that followed only fueled his actions. 

“Don’t you feel anything?”

“No.”

It felt as if his chest was on fire.

Scratch. 

He was personally ordered by the captain to refrain from “harmful activities.” It was a pointless order – he would end up doing it anyways. His fingers were red – he hated it.

Scratch.

It looked like they found a new king – it was Anna. He never really liked her but that was none of his concern. 

Scratch. 

“If this plan fails I want you to use whatever method you can in order to infiltrate into the green king’s hideout.”

He didn’t know why he accepted a mission like this. He was supposed to be a traitor – someone people couldn’t trust. For a split second he wondered if anyone would miss him if he died. He immediately scoffed at his own thoughts. 

Scratch.

He grunted in pain as he saw the red liquid stain his clothes. It was a dark, dull red – it wasn’t his color. His chest begun to itch. Too bad he couldn’t scratch it.

“Saru!”

He gave out a silent laugh.

.

“If you died, I would’ve thought that you were a traitor.”

..

“Then tell me in a way so that I can understand. Tell me until I understand!”

…

“That just means that the blue king was your king all along!”

….

“…100 points.”

…..

There was no need to scratch anymore.


End file.
